RIMMER'S SADNESS
by Mr.Henry
Summary: Lame title, but hopefully you don't think the story is lame! I appreciate reviews, helpful.


**RIMMER'S SADNESS.**

Rimmer lay tiredly at the far end of the corridor. Surrounded the burning flames. He had crossed back into the original universe, and had found out that the formula for the antidote, had indeed changed to the formula for the virus. This was it, his life was over.

"Smeg..." Rimmer managed to mutter tiredly, and rolled over on his side, the paper burning in his hand. But, then sudden, but calm, Rimmer rolled his eyes back to see pacing footsteps. He could not make out through the singeing flames, exactly whose they were, but he had a good idea. The clamp of metal boots. Squinting his eyes he managed to make out a head, similar to a rubber-tipped pencil. Kryten.

"Mr. Rimmer, sir come quick, we've managed to reboot the device temporarily, but on low power in fear of another overload, we have no time! " he boomed in panic. Rimmer slowly rose up, and they both burst down the corridor, back into the Recovery Room. He was right. The ripples began to weaken.

"Sir, now!" Kryten yelled hurling himself through the mirror. Rimmer glanced back. The flames were closing in on him rapidly. Without another hesitation, Rimmer bounded towards the mirror, and cut through to the other side. The mirror universe...

The rest of the crew were waiting as he came through. He wasn't surprised to see them laid back. Calm. Relaxed.

"Good to see you again, Smeghead!" Lister managed to greet him, then turned away dismissively.

"And for one second, I thought you'd actually care that I was near death. But oh; no, "Oh thank god you're safe" or "Rimmer, we could've lost you," or "We thought we were never going to see you again," no it seems Novelty Condom Head seems the only one to give a smeg!" Rimmer retorted angrily. The crew remained silent, and guilty for a minute, but then fell back into their relaxed posture. Rimmer scowled at them, his face reddening. Kryten didn't really count anyway. He had to respect him, no matter what he thought. He was a mechanoid. But the rest with a mind of their own. They felt nothing. Not even a little bit of emotion. Not even; _Kochanski_...

Rimmer awoke from his dream, and heaved his body from the bunk, and strolled down the stairs to the Mid-Section. Rimmer greeted the crew who ignored him, and walked into the rear section. He seated himself at the controls. It was good he survived, and managed to cross back through to the mirror universe. But for some reason he felt it was only him who felt that. The others were the same old casuals that they were before, not even thinking of what happened if he never made it across. If he had died. They probably would've celebrated Rimmer thought to himself.

Rimmer turned to see Lister peering over his shoulder. Rimmer exhaled unhappily, and ignored him. Lister frowned, and stood beside him.

"I don't want to talk to you..." Rimmer replied with a whisper. Lister shrugged cheerfully, and seated himself in the pilot's chair.. Rimmer stood up as Kryten, Cat and Kochanski walked through. Cat pushed Rimmer out the way in disgust and sat in the co-polit's chair. Kryten and Kochanski sat at the controls. Rimmer realized. He was not needed.

"I'm just going... I need some rest... I'll just go." Rimmer said to Kryten, and walked downtrodden back into the Mid-Section. As he trudged wearily up the stairs to the Sleeping Quarters, where he had taken up residence, when he heard the Cat say in rage:

"Why did we go and rescue goalpost head for anyway?" Rimmer stopped for a moment. The Cat was right, Rimmer thought. Why did they? Eventually, Rimmer started to walk up the steps again, and finally made it to the Sleeping Quarters. He sighed, and lay blearily on one of the bunks, falling back against the soft pillow.It was different when they had found Kochanski again. All hugs, grins, and nice remarks all round. But Arnold J. Rimmer? Not even a little emotion. Just nothing at all.

"Rimmer...?" Whispered a voice. Rimmer glanced up to see Kochanski in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"Rimmer asked bitterly. Kochanski exhaled wearily, and stepped towards him.

"I only came to see if you were alright?" She defended herself, "Next time I won't bother,."

"Why do you care?" Rimmer questioned sadly.

"Because you've been a bit down recently," Krissie replied, "And I haven't been insulted in a while..."

"I just feel that. No-one cares about me," Rimmer sobbed, "The look on your faces when I came back through to the mirror universe, and not one of you battered an eyelid..."

"We do care, we do," Krissie reassured him, placing her soft palm, against his cheek, "We know it wouldn't be the same without you, its just sometimes we don't want to show our true emotions, because we're worried it may seem embarrassing..." Krissie trailed off, and fixed her eyes on Rimmer. Rimmer gazed inquisitively at her.

"Like this may sound embarrassing, but..." Krissie began, "I-I-I love you..." she whimpered, dubious of Rimmer's reaction. Rimmer exhaled, and slowly a smile spread across his face. Krissie looked at him, and saw he was smiling. Rimmer turned to Krissie, and hugged her passionately. Krissie pulled back, and stared at him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his body, and started to kiss him lovingly. But Rimmer didn't pull back. He grinned cheekily, and placed his hands on her torso.

"I... Love you too, Krissie." Rimmer responded finally, as they pulled away. Krissie lay her palm once again on Rimmer's cheek, then left the Sleeping Quarters. Rimmer sat there. Speech, but happy. Maybe someone did care. Rimmer lay down once more. Speechless, but happy.


End file.
